Be My Beauty
by Elisabeth- just Elisabeth
Summary: It's been three years since the Titan's have formed. They're all dealing with a lot. Raven's having strange nightmares. Beast Boy's going through a rebellious stage, trying to figure out who he is. The others aren't sure how to deal with eachother. BBxRAE
1. Chapter 1: Quoth the Raven

**[Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans… That's why it's a "Fan"fiction]**

**[If you don't understand the title it's like "Beauty and the Beast." Beast Boy's obviously the "Beast" if you didn't catch that…]**

Chapter 1:

Fire enveloped the darkened city. Ash seemed to coat every crumbling building. How had they lost? This was all supposed to be over… over and done with. So… why? Why was this happening?

She was just able to turn her head. Her whole body ached. She squinted her eyes, her vision still blurred. Her eyes watered from the swirling soot– or maybe she was crying; it was hard to tell. Through the grime she was able to make out four still forms.

They were only still… not lifeless… right? They couldn't be. They couldn't be…

She forced herself to see what she didn't want to. The bodies were more than lifeless. They were mangled and ruined.

Her eyes moved from one to the other. Her heartbeat quickened. No…

A cyborg lay cracked and twisted, his circuits protruding from his shattered body, the broken wires crackling with smoking sparks. It was raining. She forced herself to look at the next body. It was a boy with black hair, his yellow cape torn and soaked with blood. His skull was dented, his arms bloody and grimy. Whatever had hit him, he had taken the full impact. He was curled around something protectively.

She swallowed her gulps of pain and fear and looked closer at what the boy was holding. In his arms lay the corpse of a Tamaran Princess. Her red hair blending in with the pool of crimson fluid that she lay in. Her bones were broken, her eyes closed, her mouth gaping. No…

She didn't want to look. She didn't want to see the last body.

She knew who it was. She knew he was dead like the others.

She didn't want to look. But she made herself look.

Somehow, she knew she had to.

Her gaze locked on the body of a green boy not but inches away from her. He was half in transformation, half not. Large, crooked wings protruded from his back, his hands had claws, his teeth were sharper than usual. Nails pinned his wings to a tree, and a spear had been plunged right into his heart, blood dripped grotesquely. His mouth hung open as if to scream. His eyes dilated. Eyes that were wide open. No…

Raven tried to scream but nothing came out.

No…

A giant shadow enveloped her. A maniacal chuckle shook the ground. The air choked her.

No…

The cadavers of her friends were burned behind her eyelids.

No…

"Job well done, Raven."

_NO!_

Sweat trickled down Raven's forehead. Her dark bedroom was perfectly in order. She let out a haggard breathe. Everything was okay. It was just a nightmare. Raven pushed her hair out of her face. Just a nightmare.

**[A/N: Okay so yeah, this is the shortest chapter in history. The next one is short too- but I'll try to make them longer]**


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Child

**[Disclaimer: No matter how you look at it, still I don't own Teen Titans =.=]**

Chapter 2:

A loud bang on the door roused Beast Boy from his slumber. He groggily sat up, accidently hitting his head on the bunk bed. Why did he have a bunk bed anyway? Beast Boy rubbed his head.

"Beast Boy! Get up! It's almost noon!"

So. Robin had woken him up. Beast Boy groaned. Why couldn't he sleep in for once? Robin was such a freakin early bird. Hehe… that was kinda funny… Robin… a bird… hehe… Beast Boy settled his head back on the pillow and let his eyes droop closed.

BANG BANG BANG.

"Come on Beast Boy! Wake up!"

"I'M UP! OKAY?"

He heard the sound of footsteps moving down the corridor.

"jeesh!" Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Who needs parental supervision with Robin around…" He muttered.

Beast Boy stood up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to his closet, carefully dodging the piles of dirty clothes, comic books, and who knows what else on his way. He struggled with the door for a moment, before pulling it open, the door knocking over piles of Beast Boys crap and shoving it to the side. Beast Boy looked at the hangers that held black and purple jumpsuits. He surveyed the limited selection with boredom.

Hmph. Well, if Robin wasn't going to let him sleep in, then he was going to have to put up with Beast Boy dressing casually. He tried to push his way to the back of the closet, but couldn't, so he turned into a snake and slithered around the junk until he found a small gym bag.

Smiling in triumph, Beast boy turned into a Gorilla, erupting from the mountain of junk, bag in hand. He turned into an eagle, the bag now in his talons, and flew over to the bed. Clearing space, he sat down and unzipped the gym bag. Inside, he found a pair of black skinny jeans, a wrinkled band tee, and a purple hoodie. Digging deeper, he found a pair of black and white checkered vans, a pair of black all-star converse, an old iPod, and black and white checkered belt that fastened like a seatbelt.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the contents. He must have been going through some faze when he got this stuff. All he could really remember was that the stuff hadn't fit him right when he'd gotten it three years ago, just before the teen titans had been formed.

Wow. He couldn't believe it had actually been three years since Star-fire had crash landed and the Teen Titans had first worked as a team. Beast boy smiled. Shrugging, he pulled out the outfit from the bag and began to pull on the clothes.

Beast Boy looked at his reflection, reaching for the scissors he used to cut his hair every morning. Part of his animal nature was that Beast Boy's hair grew unusually fast. He had only really needed to take better control of it when he hit the main stage of puberty. Being the youngest, and Robin's vocal transition being a lot more smooth then his own, the others had gotten a big kick out of his cracking voice. Even Raven couldn't control her laughter. Oh well. At least she'd smiled. Now his voice only cracked every once in a rare while, and it was much easier to tell he was a teenager. Back to the hair.

The dark green hair covered his eyes in messy strands. Every morning, he woke up with the same emo-looking hair style, like he was some green Andy Sixx or something. Beast Boy blew a puff of air, his bangs flew up and then flopped down.

He held the scissors up to cut, but then stopped. An interesting thought had crawled into his head, and it sounded better and better by the minute. If he was going to dress messy, why not have messy hair too? Beast Boy smirked. Robin was going to have a fit.

He turned to leave but hesitated. He made sure no one was nearby and quickly moved a large poster from the far wall. Beneath it were markings, showing how Beast Boy had grown. The last time he'd measured himself was three weeks ago, when he'd finally grown taller than Raven.

He took a black marker out of his pocket and stood up against the wall. After he had marked the wall, he stood back and analyzed its difference from the last one. He jumped into the air and pumped his fist. Yes! He'd grown at least 2 inches! He put the poster back in place, a goofy grin of triumph plastered on his face, and turned to leave. He grabbed the iPod on a whim and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

**[A/N: So yeah, BB's going through a little rebellious stage! Yay! Don't worry he's still his dorky self. Just gonna make him a bit more sexy!]**

**BB: Wait what?**

**Me: MOOHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHA. Yesh.**

**BB: First off, "WHAT?" second off, are you suggesting I'm NOT?**

**Me: um…**

**BB: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: be careful who you growl at I control the story :D**

**BB: *whimper***

**[so yeah anyway, sorry if you don't like how I made him look at the moment. Too bad! Please to read and review? ^.^]**

**BB: hey did you call me dorky?**

**Me: XD**


End file.
